La despedida
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Una versión de la despedida de Katniss de Gale cuando este se fue para el distrito 2.


Aquel día en el que Gale se iba del distrito me pare de la cama muy temprano sin hacer ruido, me puse la primera ropa que encontré baje a la cocina tome un poco de agua y salí a buscar a Gale. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta llevaba una pequeña carta para él, en la cual le pedía disculpas por haber sido tan mala con él. Camine hasta su casa pero al llegar su madre me dijo que se había marchado hacia unos cinco minutos en dirección al bosque, entonces comencé a correr hacia el bosque con todas mis fuerzas haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible a pesar de estar un poco dormida. Al llegar al bosque comienzo adentrarme a lo profundo del bosque, oigo conejos y animales pasarme por todos lados haciendo mucho ruido pero hoy no iba a cazar. Entonces de repente cuando estoy pasando por el árbol donde guardo mis arcos lo veo con los brazos apoyados en el árbol y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos este estaba llorando. Me acerque a él con cuidado no quería que se asustara, me quede como a un metro de distancia y comencé a hablar:

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- Dije sumamente sería tan seria como si estuviera hablando con un agente de la paz- no tienes por qué irte, puedes quedarte con tus hermanos.

- Si no voy me mataran a mí y los mataran a ellos- Dijo Gale quien le metió una patada a el árbol- ellos tienen una esposa para mi, tienen una casa, tienen todo lo necesario y ahora me niego a ir simplemente me mandaran a matar.

-Puedes huir irte más allá de Panem- Dije aunque la idea no sonara del todo bueno- debe a ver algo, algún lugar en el que vivir.

-Voy a ir al distrito 2- Dijo Gale secándose las lagrimas luego comenzó a caminar hacia el distrito 12 con amargura- ¿No puedo hacer nada mas?, quiero poder seguir vivo para saber lo miserable que sea mi vida dentro de unos años.

-Tu vida no es miserable, Gale- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas al mismo tiempo que salí corriendo hacia él y lo abrace con los dos brazos por la espalda- tienes que quedarte, habla con ellos seguro te entienden.

El se dio la vuelta yo estaba frente a él, entonces me levanto la mano y me dio una bófeta.

-Quédate quieta o llamare a los agentes de la paz- Dijo Gale quien me estaba amenazando el ya no era el mismo que yo había conocido- ahora vete a tu casa, dejarme en paz y lárgate no quiero volver a ver tu cochina cara nunca más, largo.

Salí corriendo sin mirar al suelo sin mirar nada, caí al suelo la carta se me salió del bolsillo de la chaqueta pero no me importo la deje tirada en el suelo y fue corriendo a casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Llegue a mi casa fui a la cocina por un poco de café y comencé a tomarlo con mucha rapidez, cuando de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Me levanto de la silla y camino hasta la sala para abrir la puerta cuando ya tengo abierta la puerta veo a Sae La Grasienta ella me entrega un sobre y yo lo abro con la esperanza de que este sea uno distinto al mío entonces lo abro veo la letra se parece mucho a la mía es la mía pero de igual forma la leí:

"_Fui dura, estúpida, patética, una imbécil que simplemente se quedo con la idea de lo que vio. Sin pararse a analizar lo sucedido, por eso perdí tu amistad y ahora escribo esta carta para pedirte perdón. Fuiste un gran amigo, un gran compañero de caza me ayudaste a mantener a mi familia viva y yo te ayude a ti también, nos hicimos grandes amigos con el tiempo pero ahora es tiempo de que me intentes perdonar. Sé que hice las cosas mal pero escribo esto para arreglarlo para estar segura de que si algún día lo lees no tengas una mala impresión de mi, soy la mismas Katniss de siempre simplemente he tenido que afrontar cosas duras y por eso perdí la cabeza las cosas que te dije cuando volvimos del distrito 13 no son ciertas, para ese entonces ya todo había acabado pero yo seguía destrozada intentando tomar de nuevo las riendas de mi vida. Espero puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice, eso espero._

_-Katniss."_

Sae la grasienta me miro a los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, entonces entro y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Después de un rato la señora cerró la puerta se sentó en el sofá, me senté a su lado acurrucada como un bebe en ese instante apareció Peeta quien vino hasta mi ver que me pasaba. Le conté lo que había sucedido, el me ayudo a que se me subieran un poco los animaos pero luego tuvo que irse a trabajar con su padre en la panadería. Cuando me quede con Sae sola la anciana sonriso, entonces me tomo las manos y me dijo algo que Gale le había dicho que me dijera.

-El chico me mando a decirte unas cosas, querida- Dijo Sae con un tono de voz muy bajo al parecer estaba ronca- el dice que te lleva en el corazón, me dijo que no podría olvidarse de ti ni en un millón de años pero lo más importante es que te perdono me mando a decirte que te quiere.

Gale me había perdonado y aunque se hubiera ido del distrito nunca olvidaría aquel chico que me ayudo a convertirme en la persona que soy ahora, una vez fui su compañera de caza y lamentablemente ahora soy su pasado pero espero el recuerdo nuestras aventuras como algo bueno. Como una parte buena dentro de todo este disparate, pues para mí los años con Gale habían sido de los mejores.

Espero les guste la historia y no se olviden dejar Reviews para saber que les pareció, un abrazo y un besito para todos y para todas.

–CrazyLook26.


End file.
